


The Bone Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom!Dream, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Hypnotism, Implied Murder, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Omorashi, Snuff, Sub!George, Watersports, dtao3, rib trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “To be fair I didn’t expect that to work.” He leans to the nightstand next to the chair and opens the drawer, pulling out a screwdriver. “I’m pretty fucking sure this will though.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 19
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous





	The Bone Fic

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags, minors dont read, dont go out of your way to show this to content creators, if george or dream ever want this down it goes down

Dream's hand grips the leather chair next to George's head. A bead of sweat rolls down George's face and Dream has half a mind to lick it off.

"So you know what I'm going to make you do?" Dream rests his knees on either side of George's hips, boxing him in. 

"I get the jist, yeah." George's eyes flick to the glass held in Dream's hand. "I drink, you give orders."

Dream rolls his eyes, leaning his face in closer to George, his breath blowing against George's neck. "Yeah, but," he presses a kiss to his neck, lowering his voice to a whisper, "that's not…  _ all _ I'm gonna do."

A shiver runs down George's spine, "Yes Dream, you're going to fuck me, I get that, can we proceed?" he tries to sound not nearly as nervous as he is. 

Dream relents at that, bringing a glass of purple liquid to George's lips and watching as he savors every last drop. The liquid is fizzy almost, and tastes like grape.

George's eyes lock with Dream's as the dark brown becomes hazy and almost unfocused, the color shifting and becoming lighter… until-

"Put your hands down my pants and jerk me off," Dream requests. George's eyes light up magenta, almost purple, and hyper focused on Dream. He slides his hands past the waistband of Dream's sweats and his cold fingertips make Dream's cock jump.

Dream grips onto George's shoulders, moving down to kiss him roughly, moaning as George's hands slid up and down his half solid cock.

Dream parts from George to moan into the open air, breathing quick and heavy. "God you feel so fucking-" he cuts himself off with a moan when George's finger slides over the tip of his dick.

George smiles at Dream, his lips stretching just a little too wide, “I just want to make you feel good.”

“Nmm,” Dream puts a hand into his mouth to muffle himself, “G-George I have some stuff in mind for that.” Dream puts a hand on one of George’s wrists and holds him back. “Open your mouth.” 

George opens his mouth and Dream slides his pants down enough to let his boner spring. He rubs a thumb across George’s bottom lip before sliding his cock into his mouth. George sits motionless as Dream grips the back of his head and fucks his mouth. Warm, wet and wonderful.

“Suck me off,” Dream orders, his legs shaking from pounding into George’s head. 

George grips the bottom of Dream’s ass, moves his tongue along Dream’s dick as he trusts down George’s throat. The pleasure of it building up in Dream, until he grips George’s hair, almost screaming as he comes down his throat. George keeps sucking him through it, his sensitive cock starting to harden again.

“Fuck George, stop-” George’s grip on Dream loosens and his jaw goes slack as Dream pulls out. “Swallow, give me a minute.” Dream climbs off of George, moving to sit in front of him and admire. “God you’re so hot. A sweaty little bitch.” Dream’s cock starts to throb again and he pulls his pants completely off, his shirt following. “Get undressed,” he orders.

George goes quickly, a seam audibly ripping as he tosses his clothes to the ground. “Get up and bend over the chair.”

He does so, his naked body leaned over the seat, his knees on the ground and his ass on display.

“On your elbows, idiot.”

George gets back up and bends his back at an uncomfortable angle so he can rest his elbows on the seat.

Dream stands and licks his lips, sizing up to George’s ass and gipping his hips to hold him in place before he  _ pushes _ in. George lets out a minimal grunt and Dream relishes in the tight pressure. “You’re such a fucking whore,” he slams into George’s ass.

“Only for you,” George grunts.

“Don’t speak.”

Dream thrusts in and out, fast and undoubtedly painful for George. “You take my cock so good George.”

“Well you give it so graciously.”

“You’re hypnotized and still you-” Dream runs out of breath as he slows to catch himself, almost cumming then. His head spins as he tries to hold himself. He bends over, holding George from behind, and whispering into his ear, “I love you.” He repeats himself over and over as he cums, his voice rising and breaking as tears corner his eyes.

He pulls out and watches as his cum pours from George’s ass.

“You fucking slut.” Dream rears his hand back and slaps George’s ass, pushing him to fall forward onto his knees. “Sit back down in the seat.”

George does so, complying quickly. Dream bites his lip at the sight of George’s hard leaking cock and bare body. “God- Fuck. I just want to tear you open.”

“You can always try,” George teases.

Dream touches a hand against his sore cock, sending shivers up his entire body. “George how badly do you have to piss right now?”

George’s eyes narrow and a smile finds his way across his face. “So terribly Dream. I’ve been holding it all day.”

“Beg.” Dream’s eyes almost roll back and he slides his hand along his dick.

“Please.” George points his head down so he can look up at Dream through his eyelashes, his lip quivering and his voice breaking off, “ _ Please Dream, please tell me I can go pee, please. Please, please, please _ .”

Dream groans, George’s pleads becoming almost background to the feeling from his dick. “Piss yourself you dirty whore.”

George almost screams as his piss puddles on the chair, leaking down his legs. “ _ Thank you,” _ he cries out.

Dream’s dick feels as if it’s about to explode as he cums again, the world spinning and swaying as the euphoria consumes him. Dream regains his balance, grounding himself by gripping onto the arms of the chair George sits in. “Are you ready for my favorite part?” he gasps out.

George nods slowly.

Dream lifts one hand and places it gently against George’s ribs. His soft warm skin rising and pressing the bones against Dream’s hand. He flexes his hand there, feeling as if the world has stopped moving for a moment.

He lifts his palm an inch, his fingertips pressing into George’s skin. He pushes, attempting to break the skin. George laughs. Dream furrows his eyebrows. 

“To be fair I didn’t expect that to work.” He leans to the nightstand next to the chair and opens the drawer, pulling out a screwdriver. “I’m pretty fucking sure this will though.”

He grips the screwdriver and smashes it down into George’s ribs, and using both hands to carve it along, opening a large bleeding gash. He drops the screwdriver onto the piss-soaked chair and jams a hand into the bleeding open wound. George screams out, his eyes dilating and undilating continuously. “Sit still,” Dream barks. 

His fingers search through George’s chest, sliding under the skin and ripping at him, gliding over muscle and veins, trying to grip onto a rib. Blood gushes down, dripping towards Dream’s elbow and down to George’s thighs.

“D-Dream-!” George shrieks.

“ _ Be quiet _ ,” Dream orders. His hands finally grip onto a bone, and he places a foot against George’s chest and  _ pulls _ with everything in his power. A terrible cracking sound is heard and Dream feels as the bone loosens and then splits apart from his ribcage. Dream stumbles backward, his hand soaked completely in blood, the bone dripping onto the floor and his dick irritatingly hard again.

George slumps against the chair, breathing heavy and his eyes darkening from the magenta tone to a more purple one.

Dream drops the rib to the ground and picks the screwdriver back up. “You are so  _ fucking hot _ -” he exclaims as he punctures the screwdriver through George’s neck. He feels his body numb as he cums again.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @georgewithno


End file.
